User blog:LOTRMod/NPC Health
We wish to review the health of various mob groups with gameplay and lore accuracy in mind. There are hopefully enough interested people here to give a good sample. So, given that the health of an ordinary Mannish NPC is 20 (10 hearts), please vote on what you think would be a good value for the health of the following mob groups. Please base your opinions only on Gameplay Value and Lore Accuracy. Do not think of current hiring costs, spawn rates, or anything else in the name of 'balance', because those things all can also be changed in the future if need be. If you don't think the values should be changed, please vote for the current values anyway! We don't want the results to be biased in favour of people who want change. Noble Men (Dúnedain etc.) Currently have 20 (10 hearts) Health 20 (10 hearts) 22 (11 hearts) 24 (12 hearts) 26 (13 hearts) 28 (14 hearts) 30 (15 hearts) More than 30 Sindarin/Avarin Elves (Galadhrim, Wood-elves, Dorwinion) Currently have 30 (15 hearts) Health 20 (10 hearts) 22 (11 hearts) 24 (12 hearts) 26 (13 hearts) 28 (14 hearts) 30 (15 hearts) 40 (20 hearts) 50 (25 hearts) More than 50 High Elves Currently have 30 (15 hearts) Health 20 (10 hearts) 22 (11 hearts) 24 (12 hearts) 26 (13 hearts) 28 (14 hearts) 30 (15 hearts) 40 (20 hearts) 50 (25 hearts) More than 50 Dwarves Currently have 26 (13 hearts) Health 20 (10 hearts) 22 (11 hearts) 24 (12 hearts) 26 (13 hearts) 28 (14 hearts) 30 (15 hearts) 40 (20 hearts) More than 40 Orcs Currently have 18 (9 hearts) Health 16 (8 hearts) 18 (9 hearts) 20 (10 hearts) 22 (11 hearts) 24 (12 hearts) More than 24 Uruks (including Uruk-hai, Black Uruks, Gundabad Uruks, etc.) Currently have 26 (13 hearts) Health 20 (10 hearts) 22 (11 hearts) 24 (12 hearts) 26 (13 hearts) 28 (14 hearts) 30 (15 hearts) 40 (20 hearts) More than 40 Wargs Currently have an average of 24 (12 hearts) Wargs can spawn with a range of health values. If the average health is changed the range will be updated accordingly to match Health 20 (10 hearts) 22 (11 hearts) 24 (12 hearts) 26 (13 hearts) 28 (14 hearts) 30 (15 hearts) 40 (20 hearts) More than 40 Trolls Currently have 50 (25 hearts) Health 40 (20 hearts) 50 (25 hearts) 60 (30 hearts) More than 60 Mountain Trolls Currently have 60 (30 hearts) Health 50 (25 hearts) 60 (30 hearts) 70 (35 hearts) 80 (40 hearts) More than 80 Olog-hai Currently have 70 (35 hearts) Health 60 (30 hearts) 70 (35 hearts) 80 (40 hearts) More than 80 Ents Currently have 100 (50 hearts) Please bear in mind that everything except axes and fire deals only 33% damage to trees Health 80 (40 hearts) 100 (50 hearts) 120 (60 hearts) More than 120 Huorns Currently have 60 (30 hearts) Please bear in mind that everything except axes and fire deals only 33% damage to trees Health 40 (20 hearts) 50 (25 hearts) 60 (30 hearts) 80 (40 hearts) 100 (50 hearts) More than 100 Please leave a comment below if you have any more specific opinions to give, or you want to suggest a number that isn't on the polls. Thank you for your time! Category:Blog posts